Alexandra McCauley
Miss Alexandra McCauley is the headteacher of Garside Grange Independent Day School, which the Draculas own and live in. She is smart, sassy, caring and takes and interest in the welfare of both Vlad and Ingrid. Miss McCauley is oblivious to the fact that they are all vampires but does think the Count is rather… eccentric. As Head Teacher, she has many official responsibilities such as: maintaining the quality of the school, allocating funds and hiring teachers, all with "Mr Count's" approval and (often negligent) supervision. Miss McCauley is consciencious in her work and is often frustrated a the Count's juxtaposing flamboyancy and lackadaisical neglect of his duties as head of the board of governers and owner of Garside Grange, portrayed memorably in 'Fangs for the Memories' when he arranged to have a statue of himself erected while the school is in need of computers (which the Count dismisses as "some passing fad"), forgetting to have graffiti removed from the corridors ('Faustian Slip') and trying to avoid the process of hiring staff ('Bad to the Bones'). The relationship between Miss McCauley and the Count is kept ambiguous for most of the series, especially at the beginning in 'Hide and Seek' when she seems to be a character much like Elizabeth Branagh, who seemed for much of the first and second series to be the woman oblivious to danger; pottering around, making tea and generally playing the role of mother. However, the second episode of the series: 'The Enemy', the hint of a potential romantic relationship between them is implied by the fact that, while the Count is trying to arrange for Vlad to skip certain classes, he attempts to hypnotise Miss McCauley - repeatedly - and is unsuccessful which is comparable to Ingrid's inability, in series two's 'Love Bites', to hypnotise Will Clarke because she was in love with him. This is confirmed by Vlad in 'Fangs for the Memories' when he says that a vampire can hypnotise anyone except someone that they're in love with. As much as a romantic entanglement between the pair seems likely, Miss McCauley is by no means passive and acquiescent; she often finds herself irritated with the Count because of things that he may or may not have done, for example, avoiding the process of approving candidates for permanent teaching positions such as in 'Bad to the Bones'. However, she does think that Count Dracula has "a good heart", remarking that: "not many men would take in their ex's son", referring to Wolfie whom Magda left with the Draculas at the end of 'Faustian Slip'. Similarly, the Count, who is known to applaud Magda for her evil, conniving, treacherous ways (as seen at the end of the first series' third episode, commonly known as 'Mum's Return'), seems to prefer Miss McCauley otherwise, as seen in 'Blood Loyalties' when he says "you're fine just as you are". Also, he is often seen casting yearning looks after her and on several occasions, is protective/possessive of her, which is seen when: in 'Faustian Slip' he rebukes Magda for insulting her (though it remains vague whether he did this merely as part of his plan to distract Magda or through genuine anger); in 'Bad to the Bones' he prevents Ramanga from draining her of blood, warningly saying: "You can't have this one; she's mine!" which contrasts the anxious behaviour which the Count displays around Ramanga, otherwise; and in 'Bad Vlad', he tells Vlad-'The Chosen One' and his 'precious son and heir' that he is to "leave Miss McCauley alone". It seems, for much of the series, to be a one-sided attraction on the part of the Count although near the end of 'All for One', the dialogue between the Count and Miss McCauley implies otherwise: McCauley: "People normally have their campfires outside." Count: "Won't happen again, I promise you." McCauley: "Well, if it does, you'd better invite me." Count: "It's a date."